


Getting an Education

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College AU, F/M, Modern, One Night Stand, oops I banged the professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Erza plus Friday night plus booze plus friends equals Monday afternoon surprise! A fun romp, rated M for Mature Student with Thanks to my good friend Impracticaldemon for her suggestions and editing! A supporting cast of Lucy, Levy, Cana and Juvia - mentions of Natsu, Gray and Gajeel.





	Getting an Education

"I'll have another drink." Erza nodded to Lucy and pushed her towards the bar. "Make it something sweet."  
  
"I know." Lucy towed Levy with her and waved at their other friend Cana. "The world might stop spinning if Erza switched to something stronger."  
  
"Oh?" The gleam in Cana's eyes was increasingly mischievous. "How about we see if we can broaden her tastes?"  
  
"Erza's pretty fussy over what she drinks." Levy shook her head. "She knows every strawberry drink there is."  
  
"Tch. Not exactly what I was thinking." Cana laughed and draped one arm over each of her friends. "Did you see that guy with the blue hair? He looks pretty sweet to me."  
  
Lucy and Levy giggled. Tonight was going to get a lot more fun and interesting.  
  
"Hello. I know you don't know me and I wouldn't blame you for refusing this drink, but your friends have challenged me."  
  
Erza looked up from her phone, "Yes?" Her tone was cordial but her eyes were wary.  
  
The strange man with dark blue hair placed a shot in front of Erza. "If I can get you to let me sit with you and drink, they will give me my phone back." In spite of the theft of his property, he grinned. "Your friends are rambunctious but well-meaning."  
  
"I should apologize for their behaviour." Sighing, the red-haired woman dropped her phone into her purse. "Please join me."  
  
"Thanks." He sat next to her and thrust out his hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
Taken a bit aback with the formal pleasantries, Erza let an awkward silence stretch between them before shaking his hand. "Yes." She found herself staring at his stunning blue eyes, blushing when he winked.  
  
Erza fumbled for the shot and downed it, partly to steady her nerves and partly for something to do. As if that had been a signal; Lucy, Levy and Cana trouped up to the table and sat. Levy rummaged in her purse, but a signal from Cana had her stopping.  
  
"In a bit." Cana slouched forward in her chair and poked Erza on the arm. "Did I remember to tell you your fortune?"  
  
The man at the table asked, "You're a gypsy too?"  
  
"Of sorts." Cana grinned, "I'm very handy with a tarot deck. For example," She pointed to Lucy. "I divined exactly when her boyfriend would ask her out."  
  
"Maybe because he kept asking you for advice!" Lucy rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.  
  
Undeterred, Cana continued. "Levy, the little girl here, I read her future. She took my advice and now she's poised to connect with a childhood love."  
  
"Only because you keep nagging!" Levy replied heatedly, her blush spreading over her cheeks all the way to the tips of her ears. "And stop calling me a little girl!"  
  
The lights, music and din of background conversation faded away for Erza. "While I don't overly agree with fortune-telling, what was your divination?"  
  
A sly smile made itself at home on the brunette's face. "It was interesting, I can tell you that. I shared it with Lucy and Levy, but you have to wait for Monday to hear it from me." Cana signalled to a waitress. "How about another round of drinks?"  
  
"Seems like you're just waiting to see what happens." Erza gave Cana a gimlet stare. "But that doesn't matter, tonight is all about relaxing." Their new companion removed his overcoat and draped it over the back of his chair. "I would like to introduce myself. My name is Jellal -"  
  
Cana kicked his ankle and simultaneously slapped her hand on the table. "No need to be so stuffy! First names are enough!"  
  
"Yes, we're just out to have some fun." Erza nodded and accepted her new drink as the waitress came back. "Harmless fun."  
  
"A toast, to the most beautiful woman I've met in a long time; may you never be bored." Jellal raised his glass and met Erza's piercing brown eyes with a confident smile.  
  
Everyone at the table drank and slammed down empty glasses. Conversation ebbed and flowed. Hours passed. Lucy left first, dragged off by her boyfriend, an exuberant pink-haired man. Levy begged off next. Bookstores didn't open by themselves it seemed. Cana, the self-styled goddess of booze flounced off for a secret rendezvous at the two a.m. mark.  
  
Despite the amount of alcohol both had imbibed, Erza and Jellal had maintained a semblance of sobriety - but only the semblance.  
  
"One last dance?" Jellal offered Erza his hand.  
  
"Second last." Erza stepped into his embrace and they waltzed to the music.  
  
The taxi ride was silent except for the rustles of clothing and impassioned kisses. The driver, long used to passenger shenanigans, repeated his request for money after arriving. Payment thrust into his hand, he pulled away from the curb, smiling at the couple.  
  
The two intoxicated and enthralled people stumbled towards their destination. The moonlight painted the modest bungalow in a favourable light. Erza stabbed her key into the keyhole and pouted as the door refused to open. Gently Jellal removed her key and inserted his own.  
  
The modest entryway boasted wood floors and a large window that let in plenty of moonlight. Jellal was able to lead Erza to the living room couch without smashing her shins on miscellaneous furniture.  
  
Upon spying the large padded piece of furniture, Erza asked Jellal to sit. She straddled his lap and kissed him. Hands trembling with anticipation tore open his dress shirt; a few buttons skittered on the floor. Erza grinned and resumed her attack, threading her fingers into Jellal's wild blue hair.  
  
Frantic, he shrugged out of his ruined garment, groaned audibly and settled his hands over Erza's hips to guide her closer. Endless minutes of heavy breathing and impassioned kissing led to Erza pinning her partner down. Her glorious red hair was like a shimmering curtain of flame, pouring over her shoulders and pooling on Jellal's bare chest.  
  
She snaked her leg between his and grinned in triumph. "I'm pretty good at self-defence." Taking his hand, Erza brought it to the button of her jeans and winked. "Help me?"  
  
"This is the most interesting self-defence ploy I've ever witnessed." Jellal popped open her button.  
  
Erza shimmied against him, purring with satisfaction. "I've melted your defences, haven't I?"  
  
"Destroyed them," he agreed with a low lidded smile. "I may have taken a few classes too." Jellal shifted, bringing Erza to rest on her side. "Shall we agree we've shattered the other's defences?" Jellal let his fingers trace over Erza's hip and then make their way to cup her firm ass. "If you don't want this, just say so."  
  
"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Bucking her hips against his, Erza looked into his deep blue eyes. "There's no fiancee hiding in a closet?"  
  
"Lord no!" Jellal hissed as Erza palmed him through his dress pants.  
  
"Then we have all night to explore what we have between us." Erza gave Jellal a squeeze, her anticipation growing as fast as Jellal's. "Take me to bed."  
  
Jellal wondered if he was dreaming, feeling hyper aware and unusually confident. The amount of alcohol in his system didn't detract from his senses. The sweet perfume of Erza tantalized him - he wanted nothing more than to taste her skin - to see if it followed through on its promise of warm strawberries.  
  
The red-haired goddess sprang up from the couch and waited with hands on hips as her soon to be lover rose to join her. He brushed a vagabond lock of her hair behind her ear and stooped to whisper. "Taken to bed, but not to rest."  
  
At her intake of breath, Jellal smiled and scooped Erza into his arms. Laughing, she draped her own arms around his neck and pressed kisses on all available skin. Determined smile growing wider, Jellal hurried down the hallway to his room. Erza slid down his body to her feet, limbs still around his neck as she pulled him into another deep kiss.  
  
She hummed as she released her lip lock and gave him a wide challenging smile. "Turn on a lamp or something, I like to see what I'm working with."  
  
"Work is never as much pleasure as this." He winked and turned away, padding softly to the night stand. A click and then a warm pool of light illuminated the perfectly plump pillows and military neat bedspread. A quick rummage in the drawer and Jellal tossed down a handful of condoms. Turning back, he grinned. "There's more if we need them."  
  
"Just like a boy scout."  
  
"I've never been accused of that before." Jellal's grin morphed into a smirk. "Now where were we?"  
  
Erza sauntered closer and let her fingers trail down his firmly muscled chest and abdomen. He sucked in a deep breath of air as her fingers teased his navel. "We're in perfect position." Passion flared bright as her hair. Together they attacked his belt and finished stripping off each other's clothes. Pushing Jellal onto the bed, Erza crawled on top of him and pinned him. "Hope your neighbours are deaf or gone for the weekend."  
  
[BREAK]  
  
"Thanks for meeting me for breakfast." Erza combed her fingers through her ponytail after she sat down at the table. "I shouldn't be this nervous starting college."  
  
"I'm sorry me and Natsu were busy the rest of the weekend, or else we could have talked about your escapades from Friday night already!" Lucy elbowed Levy who grinned just as madly.  
  
"Ooh! And Cana, if she didn't have issues with being vertical so early in the morning, I know she'd want to dish too!"  
  
"I had a pleasant evening," Erza grudgingly admitted, grabbing the menu the waitress offered and hiding behind it.  
  
"Mmmm. But what about the morning? Did you do the walk of shame early or late?" Levy had the courtesy to wait until the waitress had taken the drink orders and left, and she did ask softly, but she (and Lucy) watched what little they could see of Erza intently. "Did he tire you out?"  
  
"He looked a bit too mature to be that full of energy." Lucy said, "Good to go twice but only after a breather I bet."  
  
"Was he boring in the sack?" Levy turned and winked at Lucy, then they both watched the tips of Erza's ears turn red. "Must have been a waste of time, Erza has nothing to say."  
  
Their strategy a success; Erza slapped the menu down and rubbed her forehead as she groaned. "I left around ten in the morning. I didn't feel any shame then, but all your interest is starting to embarrass me now. If you must know, we tired each other out - and his age is irrelevant."  
  
"I'm guessing there were better things to talk about," Lucy snickered, covering her mouth and trying (unsuccessfully) to be quiet with her mirth. "Was he any good?"  
  
"Inquiring minds need to know!" Levy giggled. "Yeah, was he any good? Did you get his number?"  
  
"As mind-blowing as his performance in the sack was, I didn't get his number, because I will never see him again." Erza glared at her friends. "I didn't work hard for two years to save money for college to spend all my time collecting notches on my belt."  
  
Placing their drinks down with a pleasant smile, the waitress asked them for their orders, scrawled them down, and hurried away with a promise to check on them soon.  
  
"And that's good, but you need to relax too," insisted Lucy, as though there had been no interruption. "He was really fun to talk to last night, why wouldn't you want to see him again?"  
  
"Yeah, he took all our teasing - and Cana's!" Levy said, "You're not going to find better than that."  
  
"I promised myself to concentrate on my studies. I can't afford to be distracted by personal gratification." Erza lifted her cup and waited for Lucy and Levy to copy her actions. "I propose a toast to education. May we all learn something today."  
  
Erza shrugged as her two friends burst into giggles.  
  
[BREAK]  
  
Her first class of the day passed in a happy blur. Erza had planned well - tailoring her schedule as much as she was able to take easier classes in the morning, figuring she'd be able to sleep or doze through those. The most anticipated class was the last one of the day: Archeology 101 with the 'real' Indiana Jones - or truly, the man most lauded as the inspiration for the movie role. Professor Fernandes, a man who'd lived with countless tribes and been accepted as one of them - so much so he'd even been given a tribal name, 'Siegrain'. The professor was one of a kind. A hands-on practicing member of the Archeological Society, a published author, and a sought after keynote speaker.  
  
Erza hustled to find a seat front and center. She stacked her books in a neat pile on the corner of her chosen spot and busied herself placing her pens, 'just so.' She had the room to herself for quite a long time before other students began trickling in, ones and twos - their conversations none of Erza's concern.  
  
Class time approached - and still no teacher. Speculation buzzed around the room. Approaching the ten minute mark, most of the students sitting at the back began packing up. Frowning, Erza double-checked her class schedule. Running her finger down the proper column she stopped once an authoritative - though slightly out-of-breath - voice announced, "I'm here and class will start in a minute!"  
  
Immeasurably glad she'd waited, Erza tossed her thick braid over her shoulder and pasted on a smile suitable for greeting the archeology professor for whom she'd come to Algonquin College in the first place. Wearing a dusty trenchcoat, equally dirty boots, and a fedora pulled low over his face, the teacher strode over to his desk. He dumped out the contents of his satchel, his back still to his students.  
  
It took him more than a minute to organize, but he finally found the sheaf of papers he wanted. Grasping them in one hand, Professor Fernandes turned, ready to make an impression on minds eager to learn. A professional smile on his face, he scanned his students. First, the back row troublemakers. Always a good idea to give them a bit of intimidation from the beginning - less hassle later. Mid-range seats, full of people just wanting to take his class for a thrill. A few of these would quit fast once they got a sample of his homework. Now, the most troublesome individuals who sought the front row. These were the students who made teaching worthwhile and a threat to his sanity.  
  
At least this semester he didn't have the Terrible Trio. Natsu Dragneel - able to set damp wood on fire as they'd discovered on a class trip; Gray Fullbuster - able to set Natsu into a fury with only a few words; and Gajeel Redfox - cousin to Natsu and as dark and menacing as the former was cheerfully blithe. Surely none of these smiling faces would test his patience. The gentleman wearing winged eyeliner and a feathered boa looked intent on learning. Good. And the woman in the all-khaki outfit with stunning hair; she too, looked ready to learn.  
  
Jellal found his eyes making tracks back to the gorgeous redhead. Her hair was severely braided back from her face, and the dull colour she was wearing didn't suit her at all - he could imagine her in something vibrant, jewel-toned...maybe something close to the colour of his bedspread? Where did that thought come from? Priding himself on proper behaviour, Jellal had always maintained a carefully distant relationship with his students.  
  
Cursing himself under his breath, Jellal grabbed his hat and tossed it onto his desk, his coat following. "I'm sorry for being late, but -" His voice deserted him. The redhead was gaping at him. Fearing he'd forgotten his shirt, even as unlikely as that was, he patted down his front to check. Maybe his hair was sticking up in a comical fashion? Best flatten that then. Tidy as he could make himself, Professor Fernandes approached the woman.  
  
"I know this class is fascinating, but I haven't actually begun teaching." He hoped his smile was kindly and reassuring. "Do I know you?" All of the class except the redhead laughed. Quickly Jellal quelled them with a withering look. Suddenly everything clicked in his mind. This was Friday night's goddess. Well, fuck. He felt the urge to break down laughing.  
  
"We'll all get to know one another in the coming semester." Congratulating himself on skating over that rough patch, Jellal continued. He read his class overview from his sheaf of papers and launched into a quick explanation of his teaching methods and expectations of his students.  
  
Unable to help himself, Jellal stole glances at Erza. How could he have not recognized her? The drab clothes notwithstanding, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. They'd spent hours talking at the bar, but it had been noisy and poorly lit. ...And both of them had been drinking heavily. But to her credit, right now she presented a calm he admired.  
  
Jellal continued with his lesson plan, speaking about the texts to be used for class discussion. After that, he launched into a brief lecture and opened the floor to questions. Eventually, after what seemed like far too long, the class was over. Chairs scraped as the students made haste to escape - whether to another class or home.  
  
"Pardon me, I'd like to speak with you."  
  
Erza looked up. Jellal's blue eyes were trained on her and he'd managed to walk to her desk without her noticing. Head down, she continued to shove books into her bag. She always brought too much to class. And she'd been so anxious for this class to go right!  
  
"Can we go somewhere to talk?" The longer Erza didn't respond, the more nervous Jellal felt. The last stragglers left the classroom, the door closing behind them with a solid thunk. He jumped at the sound and laughed as Erza spooked too; after a moment, her laughter mingled with his.  
  
Jellal sighed. "We really do need to talk."  
  
"I'm good at pretending. I promise I can keep this to myself." Erza finally lifted her head and rubbed her hands on her knees. "I -"  
  
"I'm not. I'm a shitty actor." Jellal wanted to reach out and release that river of red silk - but that would have to wait. "I'd like to do this again."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Dammit, I mean, can we start over?" Jellal flushed as red as Erza's hair. "I never fraternize with students, but I'd like to get to know you better."  
  
"It didn't stop you Friday night." Erza frowned. It was either frown or run from the room.  
  
"I didn't know, and you're a bit older than the usual student." Jellal held up his hands in a 'stop' gesture. "I'm not playing the blame game, just stating facts."  
  
"I don't usually sleep with my professors either."  
  
"...I need another drink." A snort of laughter from Jellal finally made Erza smile again, and the tension eased palpably.  
  
"Let me leave now and you can take care of that." Erza had all her stuff packed and was hugging her purse. "I've put two years into saving for college and I'm not going to do anything that might derail my plans." Decisively she stood up. Shoulders back and head held high, she calmly met Jellal's somewhat sad gaze. "What's done is done, but I don't have to keep making the same mistake."  
  
"I'd be lying if I said you sleeping with me wasn't a big deal." Jellal shoved his hands in his pockets and heaved a big sigh. "Fraternization is grounds for dismissal."  
  
"I'm not going to tell anyone. It was very much mutual and between consenting adults - so we leave it at that." Erza clutched her purse tighter. "If you keep quiet, then it's as if it never happened."  
  
"But I'll know. Normally, I'd never do such a thing - but there was something about you that made me want," Jellal shook his head as he thought, "more. I'd like to spend more time with you. More -"  
  
A bit angry and more upset, Erza slung her bag over her shoulder. "No. I can't. I'm leaving."  
  
"I'm sorry." Holding his hands up in a universal 'surrender' sign, Jellal paused. Turning his open hands into fists he slowly lowered them and shoved them back into his pockets. "I can't stop you and I'm sorry to have tried. I can try to get you into Professor Makarov's class if you'd prefer."  
  
Erza was already walking away at this point, almost to the door. Upon hearing Jellal's offer, she stopped and turned around. "And what would all the academics think about that? No thanks."  
His head lowered. "Yeah, gossip is rife 'round here. I just don't know what else to do."  
  
"I don't know what to do either, but I know I can't talk about it right now." Erza gave Jellal a tight apologetic smile and left the classroom.  
  
Jellal wilted. The one woman he'd connected to in years had dismissed him. Sure, being drunk had relaxed his normal rigid behaviour - but he'd never have done what he'd done with her, hell, with anyone else. So many different tribal customs waged war inside him - it was a wonder he was able to interact with anyone on a daily basis. Tomorrow was another day, and another chance to woo Erza. He was plenty smart. He just had to put his brain to the test and figure out exactly how he could correct his approach or convince her to at least speak to him again.  
  
[BREAK]  
  
Safe at home, Erza went about her routine on autopilot. She emptied her dishwasher, watered her plants and spaced out on the couch flipping through her history textbook. Skimming over the admittedly dry text, she found a collection of photos; men of various ages dressed in loincloths and not much else. Some sported braids, a few had unkempt manes, and one stood out with blue spiked hair. This sexy specimen was just as covered in arcane markings as the others - but instead of black ink, his were a maroon colour. The same symbol repeated over and over, painted on his legs, arms and a much larger one covered his back.  
  
Disgusted with herself for objectifying a stranger, Erza shut the book with a huff. Tossing it onto the coffee table she used too much force, sending it and the entire collection of supplementary reading for her classes to the floor in a jumbled mess. Could anything else go wrong? Apparently, Hell was listening to Erza - the doorbell began to chime insistently.  
  
"Open up," Cana's happy drunk voice sang, "or we'll huff and puff and blow your door down!"  
  
Erza could hear Lucy trying to shush Cana, Levy giggling as Cana put her threat into practice and another girl urging Cana to be quiet. Leaving the door on the chain, Erza opened it a crack and peered at the collection of women. "I don't feel like visitors right now - and you're being too loud. This is a quiet neighbourhood."  
  
"Let us in! Let us in!" Cana giggled, weaving a bit on her high heels. "I need the bathroom, now or your neighbours are really gonna hate you!" She crossed her legs and grinned wildly. Levy stepped back in a hurry, bumping Juvia, who gasped and said sorry.  
  
"We already ordered pizza," Lucy said by way of apology, "so unless you want to eat three pizzas by yourself you're gonna want to let us in."  
  
"Fine." Erza unlocked the door and Cana pushed past everyone to run to the bathroom. A sour look on her face, Erza said, "I didn't feel like cooking anyway."  
  
Lucy exchanged looks with Levy, managing to look commiserating and slightly guilty. "Cana had one of her 'visions.' We all dropped our plans to help."  
  
"It's Monday, a school night - what sort of plans could you have?"  
  
Levy shrugged. "I was going to call Gajeel."  
  
"Uh huh. Like you've been supposed to every night for the last week and somehow you manage to put it off." Lucy crossed her arms and plopped down onto the couch. "You're afraid."  
  
"Juvia knows that Gajeel has fond memories of Levy-san. He will be very happy to get your call!"  
  
Erza walked over to Juvia. "Aren't you supposed to be away on assignment?"  
  
"Juvia does not understand." Juvia smiled timidly, turning to Lucy. "Can Love Rival explain?"  
  
"Lay off the Love Rival crap. The teacher assigned me to Gray as his lab partner. I had no say or desire to be paired with him." Agitated, Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose and then rubbed her forehead. "You're a model, have some confidence in yourself."  
  
"Juvia will try, but Gray is so wonderful. Who wouldn't want him?"  
  
Erza, Levy and Lucy all exchanged looks of disbelief. Levy stepped up to the metaphorical plate; hands on hips, she cleared her throat. "No one wants here wants Gray but you. Gray, for all his faults, has never looked at another person once he met you. He is crazy about you. We're sick and tired of going over this every time we hang out!"  
  
"And I know who is crazy about Erza!" Cana stumbled over to the girls. She collapsed next to Lucy and threw her arm around the blonde, sniffed her hair and grabbed at her boobs.  
  
Lucy slapped her hand away, sighing.  
  
"Don't be such a prude!" Cana laughed and patted the sofa cushion next to her. "C'mere Erza. Let your big sis Cana blow your mind!"  
  
Spine rigid, shoulders straight, the redhead marched over with a gimlet eyed stare. "Stop calling yourself that."  
  
"You're so uptight!" Blithely, Cana tried to grab Lucy again. "So's Lucy!" Laughing uproariously at her joke, Cana lazily smiled at all the girls. "Fine! Sheesh. We're here today because I know something you need to know." She motioned again for Erza to sit, and waited for her to comply.  
  
"You might not believe me when I say I have visions, nor my accuracy at reading tarot cards - but you know how serious I am about booze." Cana wriggled upright, her drunken demeanour fading away. "I swear on my father's scotch supply, to never drink another snootful again if I'm lying." Raising her hand, she nodded, "You need to listen to what your professor has to say about his experiences about living with the Cubeo tribe."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Erza leaned back from Cana moving forward - no doubt the fumes from what she'd been drinking playing an important role in that, as well as her notorious handsy-ness. "He's famous for that, so much so he was inducted into the tribe as a true member."  
  
"Blah, blah, blah! Look beyond what he's admitted to the public - you need to connect with the actual man." Cana sniggered, took a moment to recover and addressed her other friends. "Dig out the cash! Pizza man is here!"  
  
Well used to those sorts of warnings (with Cana always being correct in these instances); Levy, Lucy and Juvia each pulled out money, passed it to Cana who thrust it at Erza. "Your house, you answer the door and pay the man."  
  
"Gee thanks."  
  
"Just answer the door."  
  
Erza accepted the cash, grumbling the whole way to the foyer. She paid the delivery person then took the pizzas to her kitchen, calmly ordering her guests into the room to sit and eat - not willing to let them spread crumbs in her living room.  
  
Busy minutes passed - the women devouring the hot food in (mostly) silence - only chewing and gulping to be heard. Empty boxes recycled (Erza was fanatical about that) and the rest of the detritus of the meal discarded, Erza led them back into the living room. Arranging themselves back in the same way as they had been - Cana spoke up before anyone else could: "I woulda thought you'd be more calm after gettin' what you needed."  
  
"What did you tell her?!" Erza was red.  
  
Lucy sighed and motioned for Erza to sit down. "Nothing. How many years of knowing Cana has it been? She knows things without being told - by people, anyway."  
  
Not willing to be left out of the conversation, Levy added her two cents. "We already said she'd had a vision. Cana is never wrong when it comes to relationships."  
  
"Damn right I'm right." Self-satisfied, Cana gloated. "Ain't never been wrong." A wicked smile lit up her face. "Levy - I'm getting a feeling you should go home and make a phone call."  
  
"Juvia agrees. Gajeel told me -"  
  
"I have my phone on me, I could call from here." Levy was indignant. "I'm gonna call Gajeel, I promised I would!"  
  
"Did you want the amount of attention I'm getting over Jellal for your own situation?" Erza was wry, "Trust me, this isn't fun."  
  
"We're here because you need help - Levy and Gajeel will re-connect once they get the chance." Cana giggled. "I'm losing my buzz - got somethin' worth drinking?"  
  
Insulted on her hostessing prowess (even if she hadn't invited her guests), Erza jumped. "Who else wants beer?"  
  
"None for me." Levy blushed and gave everyone a sickly grin. "I'm going home to make an important phone call."  
  
"Be sure to tell Gajeel-kun that Juvia supports him!"  
  
"Um, yeah," muttered Levy. "I'll be sure to awkwardly tell him that."  
  
"Just go before this gets weirder," said Lucy, "Text me later with details."  
  
"If it goes well, yeah." Levy scampered to the door, looking back at the scene before her; Erza poised to fetch drinks, Cana lolling against Lucy and Juvia who smiled - giving her a thumbs up. "Erza?"  
  
"Aren't you going?" Erza's tone wasn't as irritated as it could have been. "Go. As much as I want to pretend, Cana has never been wrong with stuff like this - especially if she's staked her claims over Gildart's Scotch stash."  
  
Bubbly bright and optimistic, Levy giggled. "When you're right, you're right. Keep an open mind!"  
  
"Juvia is glad to be here. What can Juvia do to keep Gray happy?"  
  
"Speaking of that, I'd be happier if I had a beer," said Cana. "Let's wet our whistles and chat, shall we?" Cana crossed her legs. "Juvia, you and Gray are solid. I have it on good authority he only loves you."  
  
"Fine." Erza pivoted into the kitchen.  
  
"Make mine wine," said Lucy. "White if you have it!"  
  
"Juvia loves red wine."  
  
"You're all getting wine then," shouted Erza as she rummaged for glasses and wine. "You'll get whatever I have and like it."  
  
Cana grinned at Lucy and Juvia. "She's close to cracking."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said your hospitality isn't lacking." Cana snatched the bottle from the tray Erza held and took a big gulp. "Delicious."  
  
"Well, be sure to not overstay your welcome." Erza gave drinks to Juvia and Lucy before sitting down with her own. "Say what you came to say and get out so I can study."  
  
"Listen, we just want to help. You've spent two years concentrating on working to save money - putting aside everything for school." Lucy swirled her wine, looking down and then back to Erza. "Me and Juvia are here as proof; Cana knows things, and she's accurate. She won't steer you wrong."  
  
"Juvia would not have met Gray if not for Cana - listen to her and be happy."  
  
"I'm listening." Erza knocked back half her wine. "But I don't know about blindly believing. It just isn't in my nature."  
  
"All the proof you need is available straight from the horse's mouth." Cana snickered. "And what a handsome stud he is!"  
  
"I really need to study; if you're not going to get to the point, you can get out."  
  
"Aww! You only just gave us drinks!" Cana looked at Lucy and Juvia. "They've barely touched theirs." She belched. "I could use more though."  
  
Always the peacemaker, Lucy tried again. "Erza, Cana was right about Natsu. Not just because she gave him advice - there were things she knew I never shared. Things impossible for her to guess."  
  
"So?" Erza shrugged. "My personal life isn't as important as school. I have the rest of my life to find a companion, in the right here and now I want to learn."  
  
Juvia set down her drink and rose from her chair. "Juvia does not know Erza as long as Cana and Lucy - nor even Levy! But Juvia cannot let Erza throw away her chance at love! Love is precious! Love should never be ignored! Love can move mountains!" Coming back to herself, Juvia lowered her voice and continued. "Maybe it's easier for Juvia to accept Cana's visions, not knowing her as long, but Cana was right about Gray. Juvia wants her friends to be happy. Erza must listen!" Juvia blushed and sat down quickly.  
  
"L'il sis, you gotta be convinced - at least a little." Cana drained the last drop from her wine bottle, setting it down on the coffee table, her gaze caught by the school books on the floor. "Mmm?" She knelt down and grabbed the textbook opened to the tribal figures. A deeper voice, filled with certainty spoke with Cana's mouth. "By his mark shall ye know him." Cana shuddered and continued paging through the book as if nothing had happened. In her usual voice, she said, "Jellal is doing his best to find a solution to this issue. I honestly do recommend talking to him."  
  
"Yes!" Lucy was quick to agree. "Talk to the man. Maybe he has a solution."  
  
"What do you guys know that I haven't told you?" Erza frowned, setting down her now empty glass. She shook her head and got up, ostensibly to fetch another bottle of wine.  
  
"She's bending," said Lucy, "I've never seen her like this before!"  
  
Juvia's cell phone chirped, she answered and moved to speak out of the room.  
  
"This is the only other bottle I have." Flourishing it and the opener, Erza looked around the room in confusion. "Where's Juvia?"  
  
"I can help you open that." Cana offered with a wicked smile. "No doubt, she's talking to Gray."  
  
"I'd like some of this, so no thanks." Erza sat and uncorked the wine. She poured for Lucy, herself and then topped up Juvia's glass before shrugging and giving the rest to Cana. "What makes you think she's talking to Gray? Why should I take your advice?"  
  
Cana smiled, mysterious and smug. "The truth is the truth - I don't have to justify anything - and neither do you. If you want to be with Jellal, be with him."  
  
"Yeah, don't be afraid to grab hold of what you want." Lucy looked at her smartphone. "Shit! Look at the time!"  
  
Juvia came back into the living room. "Juvia has called a taxi - Gray is done work early tonight and Juvia wants to see Gray."  
  
"Yeah, I gotta get going too - if Gray is done work early, then Natsu will be too." Lucy smiled as her phone vibrated, reading a text. "Can we share that taxi?"  
  
Juvia nodded. "But before we go, Erza must make a promise."  
  
"Promise what?" Erza sipped moodily at her wine. "I don't need love. I have a life path chosen and I'm working on learning exactly what I want to do with my life. The past is the most interesting thing, it never changes and never disappoints me."  
  
"L'il sis, you gots ta expect more." Cana sucked back more wine. "Erza, you only live once. Live! Love! Drag that sexy man into your bedroom and enjoy yourself." She giggled and suddenly rubbed her forehead. "Your taxi's here."  
  
"Then I hope you listen to Cana, you deserve happiness." Lucy dragged Juvia with her to the door. "Give yourself the benefit of the doubt!" A car honked insistently.  
  
"Don't let past disappointments steal your future happiness." Juvia gave a solemn nod and left with Lucy. The door slammed shut, making both Erza and Cana jump.  
  
"You can go anytime now."  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" Cana sighed deeply. "Open your damn ears. Open your damn heart. Jellal isn't the bad guy at all - you're not bad either. Talk to him!"  
  
"Why?" Erza couldn't help her belligerent tone. Two big glasses of wine had that sort of effect on her. "He's my professor and fraternization is wrong."  
  
"And what if he wasn't your teacher?" Cana crossed her arms and managed to give Erza the same sort of fierce look Erza famously would give in the same situation. "Taking another class isn't the end of the world - it might be the beginning of something better."  
  
"You don't know anything." Erza growled her words at Cana. "How can I switch classes? These things aren't so easy to do."  
  
"That just tells me you do want to switch." Smiling wide, Cana popped out of her seat. She moved around the coffee table and twirled in the free space of the foyer. "Got anything more to drink?"  
  
"Not for you!"  
  
"Not for me, for Jellal!"  
  
"What?" Erza almost choked. "What the hell? You're more drunk than I thought."  
  
"Nope." Now smiling sweetly, Cana blew a kiss. "I haven't ever achieved a level of drunkenness I couldn't handle. Jellal will be here soon."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"My visions aren't a joke, nor my tarot card readings." Cana was suddenly serious. "His tattoo has implications you need to ask about. His feelings are just as jumbled and at odds as yours are."  
  
Erza studied her hands, laced together and still on her lap. "It's too late."  
  
"Too late for me to put your number in his phone? That's the first thing I did at the bar." Cana laughed, not unkindly. "Put him in mine too - and texted him before we got here - so I know he's gonna show soon."  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Cana laughed, a belly laugh that was as uninhibited as she was. "Don't get your panties in a twist. He knows it's an invitation from me - and you'd be here - and no expectations." She sniffed and tossed her hair. "I do know what I'm about, l'il sis."  
  
"I'm older than you!"  
  
"Not in experience!"  
  
The doorbell rang and almost immediately after that, rapid knocking sounded on the door. Cana smirked at Erza and Erza glared back at her friend. "I hate you."  
  
"Pfft. You love your big sis. I'm gonna make it even easier for you." Cana tossed the textbook with the pictures of half-naked men onto the coffee table as she made her way to the front door. "Make sure you ask to see his tat, and ask about the meaning behind it and his special name."  
  
Erza frowned, a bit angry, a bit confused and a bit buzzed. "Why are you like this?"  
  
"Because I can help." Cana opened the door and pulled Jellal inside, whispered something into his ear and giggled as she left.  
  
Slowly Jellal shut the door and stood there in the foyer. "May I come in?"  
  
"You're already in." Erza flinched and tried to be nicer. "I mean, why don't you sit down?"  
  
"If you're sure?" Jellal tensed. Erza didn't look happy at all to see him; not that he blamed her - he was fully aware her friend Cana had invited him. "I'd be delighted." Delivered in a dry tone, he was surprised at her bark of laughter.  
  
"As delighted as I was to find out Cana got you here under false pretenses."  
  
"No. Cana didn't lie. I know you're not pleased to see me - but we honestly need to talk." He stepped closer and sat on the couch. "I can fix this, if you'll let me."  
  
Springs dipped and sang as Erza settled on the opposite end of the couch. A little unsettled how it made sounds stunningly close to Friday night's escapades, she blushed. "There isn't anything to fix. We pretend nothing happened and you keep teaching - I keep being a student."  
  
"That's not the only option." The words were heavy as Jellal spoke - each one hurt as he kept going. "Make a complaint and they'll fire me."  
  
Her breath froze in her chest. "I won't do that."  
  
"It would fix your problem."  
  
"And ruin you!" Fire flashed in Erza's eyes. "There's no way I could live with myself after something like that. Our actions were mutual - you didn't coerce me, I didn't trick you; not on purpose." Erza forced a hard lump down her throat. "We made a mistake and neither of us should take sole blame."  
  
"It falls to me." Jellal rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. "I don't see any way around this - it's my fault."  
  
"It's mine!"  
  
"I'm the teacher, and I should -"  
  
"Should what?" Erza balled her hands into fists. "Should be psychic? What's done is done."  
  
"I really don't want us to be 'done,' though." Jellal gave a bitter smile and shrugged. "We have something, something I've never felt with anyone else."  
  
"That's not possible." Abruptly Erza stood up. "Let me get you a drink. Coffee? Tea? Beer?"  
  
"I don't need anything." Jellal rubbed his forehead. "Other than you."  
  
"You can have a beer, because I need one too."  
  
Alone in the living room, Jellal recognized the textbook he'd assigned. He opened it to the pages with the Cubeo tribal pictures. That's what Erza saw as she set down the bottle of beer, Jellal with his finger tracing around the same figure she'd entertained lusty thoughts over.  
  
"Do you know him?" Erza asked politely, and sat, on the other end of the couch.  
  
"Not as much as I should." Jellal closed the textbook, he laughed - dry and bitter. "He's more and more of a stranger the longer I'm separated from the Cubeo people."  
  
"Like an adopted brother?" Erza couldn't stop the shine in her eyes anymore than Jellal could stop thinking of Erza. "Was he your guide?"  
  
"Not really." He pressed his lips into a firm line. "He's, he's… a ghost if anything."  
  
"He's dead?" Erza leaned closer. "That's a shame."  
  
"Many things are a shame." Jellal sighed. "I've acted shamefully - I should go. You don't want me here and I can't -"  
  
"It's not that I don't want you here." Erza interrupted Jellal with a sad smile. "It's improper. Now I know you're my professor, I can't allow any sort of improper activities to happen." She steeled herself, words tumbling out faster. "But Friday night wasn't our fault. Not my fault, not your fault." Erza drummed her fingers on her knees. "We really can just pretend nothing happened."  
  
"The ghost of me isn't so sure about that." Jellal unfastened the top two buttons of his shirt and twisted to present his back to Erza. The collar dipped down and he revealed a sombre red tattoo. "The man in the textbook is me - and I'm him - but I haven't felt like 'him' in a very long time."  
  
Curiosity made Erza want to reach out and trace the flowing ink, it's stylized arcs and pointed ends. The dark red was strangely compelling - a lovely shade of deep crimson. Her hand twitched and she forced it down. "What does your tribal mark mean? Can you share that? What of your other name? These are the things I wanted to learn in your class."  
  
"Siegrain is a common local name, but the mark is more personal. Only someone I trust utterly can be told." Jellal smiled, a more natural smile. "I don't want to burden you like that."  
  
"There's deeper things I don't understand." Erza played with her drink, ashamed to meet Jellal's gaze. "I should have known better than to ask about that. From the other studying I've done of similar tribes in the Colombian Vaupés, tattoos are much more personal."  
  
"True. But I'd give anything to tell you."  
  
"This isn't solving anything." Erza bit her lip, chewing as she fretted. "I felt we had a connection, but I don't know how to resolve this."  
  
"I can fix it, given enough time." Jellal pushed his untouched beer. "I will fix this - please, promise to give me another chance when you see me next. Please."  
  
"I don't know what a night's sleep will do to improve this," Erza shook her head, "but I can do that much at the very least."  
  
"I'll be going then." Jellal offered his hand to shake. "Don't forget I want that second chance."  
  
Strong yet finely formed fingers grasped and squeezed his hand. "Until tomorrow then."  
  
"No, until we meet again."  
  
[BREAK]  
  
Erza tossed and turned in bed that night, haunted by Jellal's sad eyes as he spoke. Time dragged until her next archeology class, and in contrast to the first one, Erza was almost late. She ran into the classroom and had to sit at the back. Like the first class, Jellal wasn't there yet - she turned to her neighbour and sighed. "Will he be late all the time or what?"  
  
"Who he? You talking about Professor Makarov? This isn't his class."  
  
"No, Professor Fernandes." Erza gave the young man a tight-lipped smile. "Our teacher."  
  
"Looks like the gossip didn't reach everyone."  
  
"About what?"  
  
A tall woman with faintly green hair in a thick braid entered the class. She wore a serape, and western boots. Her heels made solid taps as she descended the auditorium seating. In front of the podium next to the desk she stopped and faced the class. "I'm Bisca McConnell and I'm taking over Professor Fernandes' class. As I'm sure you've all heard, he's decided to take a sabbatical to write further stories of his time with the Cubeos tribe.  
  
"I'll be using Professor Fernandes' book and outlined curriculum. My teaching assistant had to drop off our daughter at daycare, so he'll be here shortly. Any questions?" She waited the bare minimum of time and settled herself behind the desk. "Now open your textbooks to the chapter on migration into continents - that's page 89."  
  
[BREAK]  
  
Erza threw herself into learning - after the heartache of realizing that Jellal had basically run away, she was upset. The anger she felt was intense, but that gave way to sadness and depression. Acceptance - that was hard, but eventually it came, and with it, a calm understanding of what she thought had to be his reasons for leaving.  
  
This way, there was no temptation to fraternize. Erza didn't know where Jellal was, didn't know what he was doing and didn't have a way of contacting him - she knew he had her number, but his sense of honour wouldn't allow him to reach out. Calling her would also be fraternization - something he'd gone on sabbatical to avoid; and if he was willing to go that far - then there was no way he'd slip up and call her. Cana did have his number, but she couldn't ask. She'd break, and then his sacrifice would be for nothing. As things stood, she had endured an accelerated pace to secure her degree in two years. She was mere weeks away from a diploma.  
  
It had been a little lonely at times, worse than if she'd never met Jellal, but Erza had proven to herself she could handle the single life. Classes were almost over and she'd leave Algonquin college, a beautiful document in hand, proclaiming her mastery over her subject. She'd be free of Jellal's shadow; his ghost that haunted her memory. Even though it had been one night - two years ago - it was still branded into her brain.  
  
She'd move on. Erza had been offered a few excellent positions: one as an assistant to a historian; two as a Project Manager (she couldn't lie - Erza loved organizing work and people and thrived on meeting and exceeding expectations); and one as a Research Analyst for a Think Tank. The world was wide open and she couldn't wait to be free.  
  
All her friends attended her convocation. Natsu and Lucy sat near the back (at her request - Natsu was still a disruptive influence on, well, everyone), Juvia sat with her (now) husband Gray at the front with the blissfully happy cohabitating couple of Levy and Gajeel. Cana had shown up with a harem of admirers, some of them men. They sat far back enough that Erza couldn't see who was doing what with who - and that suited her just fine.  
  
Hats duly tossed, sheepskin in hand, Erza went to find and celebrate with her friends. The crowd was lively, people -both students and family- boisterous. A conga line of revelers cut her off from her intended targets, so Erza found herself walking around the crowd, getting further away from her friends.  
  
Seeing blue hair in the distance she started walking towards it, calling for Levy. The crowds surged and she lost sight of the blue - regained sight of the blue hair and skipped over. This was a happy occasion - it was about time she acted happy!  
  
Clapping her hands over the blue haired girl's eyes, Erza giggled, "guess who!"  
  
"Playing games with me already?"  
  
The deep tones, the bright blue hair, the height- this wasn't Levy. Not even close. Shit.  
  
"I am so sorry - I thought you were one of my girlfriends." Erza sucked air over her teeth. "So sorry!" She yanked back her hands. "I, I -"  
  
"It's been two years, you can stop being sorry." Jellal Fernandes turned around to face Erza. "I couldn't have guessed you'd find me this way, but Cana told me you'd find me."  
  
"You've been in touch with her and not me?"  
  
"Not like you're thinking. I just got back into town. I needed to stay away until you weren't a student. You're free, I'm free. We can actually date."  
  
All of Cana's oft repeated advice rolled around Erza's brain. Her first reaction, a mixture of hurt and anger, vanished surprisingly fast. She'd spent two cold years alone - time to follow her heart. Instead of "Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" she went with "How about some coffee?" It might not be a smooth path together, but every journey started with a first step.  
  
"I didn't manage to grab lunch, can we get cake too?"  
  
Erza's smile was back to dazzling. She felt like somebody had just opened the door to a cage she hadn't known she was in. "It's a date."  
  
Boyishly shy, Jellal nodded. "So are we starting over?"  
  
Erza wondered how he could be so calm, and then noticed him trying to casually dry his palms against his light jacket. "Depends what kind of cake."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a whole lot for Jerza so it'd be awesome if I could get feedback! Complaints, advice, random strings of letters......anything really. Constructive if possible. ^^


End file.
